The Unheard Story Of Sasara in Konoha!
by Kit06
Summary: Konoha puts in a new High school for the kids, Sasara meets some new people..but why are they trying to become her friends? Is her lonley days coming to an end, and why does she push them away? Soon she finds out she needs to get money, but work..for HIM?
1. Friends?

Hai! If you don't understand the meaning's in my story, here they are!:

_'Italics'_ Character's Thoughts  
**Bold** Emphasizing  
Regular " Quotation Marks " Character's Speaking

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Friends?**

**-Buzz! Buzz! Bu-**

A lazy hand came up and hit the stop button on the alarm. The figure rose up to see the time. **6:45 AM**. _'Great'_ It was the same old day for Sasara, except school was starting. She lifted herself up and changed then walked to her bathroom sleepily. _'Ugh, my hair is everywhere'_ She grabbed a brush and began brushing through her soft brunette hair then let it go. It graced to her shoulder blades as she pushed a few strands back. Then she brushed her teeth and washed her face before grabbing her backpack and heading down to the kitchen. _'Hmm what to eat, what to eat?'_ Her eyes fell upon a small muffin before grabbing it and walking out the door. Then she gracefully walked through Konoha to go to her new High school that the village had started.

Yup, _**Konoha High**._ What a school. "Starting school so soon, Sasara?" someone yelled from behind me as I whipped around and saw my friendly neighbor, aunt Ichigo. Aunt Ichigo wasn't my aunt, but everyone who ever knew her and weren't related, she became their aunt. "Yeah Aunt Ichigo! It's the first day of High school, starting today." I stated with a small I'm-showing-you-I'm-excited-but-really-I'm-not smile. "How exciting! I hope you enjoy your first day!" she yelled with enthusiasm. Maybe a little too much for my liking. I smiled that friendly smile before turning and rolling my eyes. _'School.'_

It didn't seem to faze her, she was just going to do her work and move on. Something was telling her things would be different though, but she just ignored it. Sasara wasn't one to complain, she got her schedule and hauled herself to her first period. Algebra. _'Oh great!'_ She walked in glancing around. _'Hmm.'_ Not many kids. Then she saw it. 'Perfect!' She glimpsed at a small deserted area and quickly went to sit before anyone else had the idea before her. Sasara flipped through her backpack grabbing a notebook, paper, and a pencil out before settling and doodling trying to pass some time.

'_Man, I wish the teacher would get here already…'_ I stared down at my doodled paper and sighed. Then in walked a certain raven-haired boy, he looked around. He glanced at a hardly deserted area, where one girl sat. _'Never seen her before…'_ He pondered for a minute before deciding to sit next to her. Sasara felt the presence of this guy who randomly sat next to her, but decided to ignore it. He looked over at her, his onyx eyes gleamed over her, studying his new neighbor he'd be sitting next to for a while. _'She looks cute.'_ He stated to himself as he looked her over some more… brunette hair that seems soft was waving down to her shoulder blades, a fox colored pair of eyes that seemed to sparkle randomly. She had soft luxurious skin that seemed to be between slightly tan to white. She was very slender, not too skinny, but not fat either. She had high cheek bones which matched her, giving her a graceful smile if he ever would get to see her smile. Then the teacher walked in, slammed something against the desk and had everyone's attention. He looked up sort of startled, even though he didn't show it, to see the ruckus that was being caused and noticed the man. Sasara looked up, she looked over this so-called teacher she'd be having for a year. He was pretty tall, husky built, look liked he hasn't shaved in months, but nonetheless he seemed nice. Almost instantly the man started passing out papers while studying the faces of his new students he'd be having to deal with for a year. "Call me…Mr. A, I am your Algebra Teacher, this is your first assignment to see what you know. Get to work."

Mr. A went behind the desk and sat, up righting his feet onto the desk and fumbling with a small tooth pick in his mouth. Looking up from the paper she received and decided this would be an interesting year for her at the newly made High school. She propped her elbow on the table and settled her chin in her hand. _'I wonder if life would be different if I wasn't left alone when I was 8…' _She was soon interrupted from her thoughts by sharp giggles. Sasara became annoyed and turned around to see what the fuss was all about. Her expression dropped to slight curiosity as she saw many sparkling eyes and pointing fingers that led to the stranger beside her. She felt her gaze follow over to him and smirked slightly. '_Well, he's certainly one with the ladies.'_ That followed by many "Hi Sasuke-kun!" "Want to go out?" "He's sooo cute!" I half felt like I was going to burst out laughing or gag. Later he finally murmured a small "Hn." Before scowling at the girls with a cold look that sent them all falling out of their seats and passed out for what seemed like eternity. Mr. A looked at them, rolled his eyes, obviously he knew what they were on the floor twitching about. Almost in exact unison, Sasara and the stranger next to her, so called Sasuke-kun turned back to the front sighing in irritation and rolling their eyes. He instantly looked over at her and saw her reactions. _'I wonder why she isn't passed out on the floor too? Hm.'_ Sasuke looked down at her blank paper and smirked. _'First day of school and she's already unfocused?_' He leaned to her; his hand out stretched and tapped her shoulder. Sasara whipped around to see who annoyed her and found herself face to face with this Sasuke guy and saw a slight smirk on his face. _'What is he smirking about?' _

That all ended when a piece of chalk went whizzing past her head and as she turned, saw it hit smack dab in the middle of the guy's forehead who sat behind her snoozing it away. The guy mumbled and she turned to see Mr. A smirking, "Can you at least do some work before you sleep?" he blurted. "Yeah-yeah, so troublesome…" and with that he picked up his pencil and started answering away. Sasara couldn't believe her eyes, the way his pencil went she could of sworn he was on number one and then just a few seconds later he was on number 50. _'WHAT!'_ The boy put the pencil down and sighed, "There." Was all he said before yawning and slumping down into the comfortable position he was in earlier and began napping again. Mr. A sighed and shook his head. "Alright, if you didn't finish, it's your homework." He announced. I stared in disbelief, he was kidding…right? I looked down at my clean blank sheet of paper that was handed to me not to long ago and now it was Homework? _'Damn it.'-- _"Tsk." Came a sound from beside me again, I looked at him, glaring at him because of his cocky attitude.

He seemed amused, staring at her and that glint of attitude in her. "That's not as amazing as how blank your paper is." He said all full of himself, as she kept glaring at him. "Yeah, what about you?" I replied irritated, he smirked again, man how she hated it when he kept doing that, thinking he was so much smarter than her! Then again…he looks pretty cute when you're on the receiving end of that… _'Huh? What am I thinking!'_ "I'm already done." A wave of shock forced itself over her face, totally eliminating her previous thoughts. _'No way… I didn't see him move a muscle besides looking behind him and tapping me!' _ Sasara began to fume silently inside. "Well, whatever you-" _'You what? I don't even know his name!' _ "**Sasuke**, **Uchiha Sasuke**." Is all he said as if he could read her mind, and with that he gave what seemed almost like a closed devilish smile. She huffed, ready to get up, "What about you?" he asked interested. I rolled my eyes, already starting school and here was a wise ass trying to be my friend. " **Sasara**, **Tanaka Sasara**."

I gathered my things, not even trying to think about making friends, before everything became a lot more….lighter. He sighed, holding the books with ease. "Come on, we're going to be late." I stared at him in disbelief, did he just take my things? "You don't even know what class I have next!" I said coolly. "Aah." Is all that came from him as he snatched my schedule. "Hey!" "You have Choir, same as Naruto and Sakura, now come on. I'm one class from that, I'll walk you." _'Woah…woah..WOAH! Wait a minute here…my plan was to come to school, do work, go home. Now this guy thinks he can come up to me and start to be my friend? Hm.'_ "Whatever." I stated as I launched my backpack on my back and began walking down the halls with him to my next period.

'_She's so feisty, a better challenge of trying to break her tough side.'_ Sasuke smirked to himself then let it quickly fade as they approached her class. "Thanks" Sasara grabbed her books, sending a light smirk his way before turning and heading into her class. She was so busy rushing into her class, she completely missed where she was going and ended up flying right into the…sun? Huh!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so this is my VERY first one..don't hate me okay?

I kind of don't care if you say mean crap and things like that, I'm not impressing anyone. Like what you read? Tell me! I like to read inspiring comments!

By the way: Mr. A is ASUMA! Hehe.

It may seem a little odd..but trust me..it'll get WAY better.

-Kit


	2. Sun?

**I'M SORRY YESTERDAY'S WAS SHORT! So I'm making up for it :D  
**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter…it took me a while and I tried with lots of effort to make it sound good. I'm a little sick(Getting better)—so if it sucks, bare with me, 'kay? XD**

* * *

**  
**

**Sun?**

Sasara winced, she just clumsily ran into something…or someone? "Ouch!" Rubbing my head tenderly trying to ease the pain that was throbbing as I looked up with one eye open at what seemed like the sun. _'The sun! No way!'_ "Are you okay?" I opened both my eyes and gazed right back into two pairs of big worried blue eyes staring at me. "Hello?" His voice seemed to startle me out of my daze and I shook my head some, maybe a little too hard, because the pain came shooting right back into my head. "Ahh!" I shot my hand back to where the pain came from as I sighed. That's when I realized what I was leaning on, it seemed like a pair of warm arm's that pulled my form up some so I could rest on what was behind me. I turned in awe at…Sasuke? _'SASUKE? What is he doing here?' _

He smirked, "I think you blinded her with your shining big head dobe." Obviously the sun haired boy got angry with this comment and shot him a glare, "Shut up teme!" he shouted, a little too loud for my ears which were ringing and too loud for the school halls for nearly everyone to hear. A tall blond busted lady appeared behind him. "What's going on!" she nearly half yelled with a stern cold voice. "P-p-principle Tsunade-baa chan!" stuttered the sun haired boy as he whipped around behind Sasuke who was holding me.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked behind him at the shaking wide-eyed boy then at the so-called **principle**. He sighed, "Nothing Tsunade-sama, Sasara-san here just ran into dobe behind me and kind of hurt her head." Mister sun shine popped out again and grinned widely before bowing slightly and scratching the back of his neck hesitantly toward me. "Haha…uh..Sasara-chan is it?" _'Chan? Did he call me chan? …Oh well..'_ I simply nodded. "Tanaka Sasara." I corrected him lightly wondering where the **_chan_** came from, then he nodded in a reply. "Yeah-yeah, I'm really sorry about that!" A small smile spread across my face as I nodded. In that moment they all started chattering about what was happening as we all walked into the class before someone grabbed my arm softly turning me. "Be careful, okay?" I turned and looked at...Sasuke? _'AGAIN? He needs to stop popping out of nowhere!'_ I nod again and gave a soft smile, as he once again, smirked the smirk-iest smirk I've ever seen! I couldn't help but see a small look of happiness and concern in his eyes as he turned and made way to his next class.

'_What was that?' **'What was what?' **'That feeling…it was …kind of weird.' **'It's called feelings, everyone has them. Yes…even the unbelievably emotionless Uchiha Sasuke'** 'Oh shut it!'_ After a while he gave a strange face as he noticed he just fought with himself. _'Man, if that baka never came out of no where Sasara wouldn't of hit her head.'_ Then once again that same familiar warm fuzzy-ness that he got earlier from just holding her up, came fluttering back inside his tummy. "I need to really stop this…" he muttered to himself as he turned into his class.

"Aye! Sasara-chan! Come sit next to me!" Mister sun blurted at me as he grasped my hand and pulled me to a desk next to his. I smiled slightly as he turned to face me and grinned back at me wildly. I sat there for a minute as he started to fiddle with a small paper clip, trying to make clip-agami of some sort. I looked at him; he had perfectly light tanned and toned skin, as from what I can see. Three odd small whisker-like scars applied to both sides of his cheeks, which always seemed to be spread wide into a sparkling white grin.

I found myself smiling some as I remembered his goofy grin he gave me when he apologized. Obviously he noticed it too, "What is it Sasara-chan?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face. "Oh, uhm nothing—" I stopped for a moment, I just realized through the whole time meeting him…I never got his name! He spoke up once again, "Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!" he said proudly as, once again, a big goofy grin plastered across his face. _'I'm starting to think everyone here can read minds now…what's up with these people!'_

I sighed then quickly regained my composure. "Naruto." I said with a smile almost as big as his, as I kept looking him over. I looked up at what I thought was the **sun **which was formed into many blonde spikes gathering around his head. He was also pretty tall, even without the spikes! Well, taller than me anyways, none the less he seemed like the nicest and most bubbliest person I've met so far here. He also seemed like one of those class clowns…**-PING- **I glanced around startled and unsure of what I just heard that was interrupting my thoughts until I looked back at Naruto's big smile as he successfully got this paper clip to fly and bounce to the ceiling and back!

Everyone seemed to giggle at his little nuisance he was causing in class. I must of looked pretty amazed too because he leaned closer to me smiling and said, "I could teach you to do that too someday! It isn't very easy…took me 3 months to figure out the right angle and stuffs---but I'm sure you can do it too!" I nodded, not quite sure of what to reply and decided not to say anything foolish besides nodding. _'Guess I spoke too soon, he really is the class clown…'_

**-BAM!-** Came a sharp noise that adverted our attention to the front of the class. There stood a tall woman…or maybe it was just her red heels but anyways, her hair which drooped and waved some, was simply pouring around her face making her soft skin stand out. She looked absolutely beautiful, especially with those red calming eyes that seemed to find it's way around the classroom. Her slim figure walked it's way to the front fixing the paper's that she obviously used to slam against the table, and picked them up leaning on the desk. Then she smiled, a smile that sent most of us a little uneasy of what was to be coming ahead of us. This may have been only Choir, but it seemed as if we were trapped into the chambers of hell. "Attention!" She cleared her throat some before continuing, "This is Choir, call me Ms. K. You all may think Singing is quite easy…think again," at this point we were shifting in our seats, "I take my singing pretty serious, screw up a note and you'll be working on that same note for a week, by the time you have learned it, you'll be sick of it." Ms. K gave us all a devilish smirk and narrowed her eyes at us which sent us pale for a while.

She was beautiful… and scary, as I stared at her in disbelief, _'Really now? If this is the chamber's of hell, I wonder what hell it self is like!'_ Quickly drifting the thought away, she started handing out forms to be signed. I got my paper and looked it over some. I began to read it to myself, " _'Parent Signature'_ Hmph…great…" I noticed Naruto didn't get the paper, instead he got a smile from Ms. K and a completely different sheet of paper for only his signature and the same wording on the other paper, with just the parent stuff left out. I pondered for a moment before raising my hand; she glanced at me and nodded. I gave a 'Please come closer' type of face that I guess she saw and walked straight over.

"I...uh…I…don't have…parents." I winced as I said the last part in the lightest tone of voice I could make. She seemed to understand and gave a concerned look that made me feel a tad uncomfortable but quickly changed it to a reassuring smile as she handed me a paper like Naruto's. I smiled back in relief as she understood, but most importantly I looked over at Naruto. _'He seems so happy…and carefree…does he have parents or not? Is that why she gave me one like his? I wonder how his life style came out…Hmm.'_ I shook myself of those protruding questions that lingered and instead looked over the paper, checking it. I nodded in approval as it only stated what I needed to know and some rules with a line underneath indicating my signature. I sighed; blinking a few then shoved it away in a folder.

"For now, I will allow you to chit-chat, it's the first day of school, cherish it while you can." She said almost sarcastically as she took her seat behind the desk and read through a list of our names, I'm guessing. I sighed, _'What a long day...and I'm only in period 2!'_

"Hey Sasara-chan, want to sit next to me and Sasuke and some of our friends at lunch?" he asked excitedly as I glanced at him quickly, shaken from my thoughts. _' I can't turn **him** down...'_ He grinned the goofy grin again, and I immediately smiled back. "Sure" I said and added a small nod. Pretty soon before I knew it, the bell rang and I grabbed my stuff and looked at my schedule. "Gym." _'GYM? Oh great! I'm not going to last much longer…'_ I sighed and headed toward the changing rooms where I grabbed my clothes and slung my things into a small locker. I began taking my bottoms off when a blond bombshell came bobbing my way with a sadistic but mischievous smirk. "So—I saw you today…talking to **_Sasuke-kun_**." His named just rolled off her tongue as if it were jelly. I looked at her, unimpressed and just hoping she wasn't one of those crazed obsessed fan girls that seem to follow him a lot. "Well, I just wanted to let you in on a little secret…he's MINE! So back off!" With that she turned and bounced back into the GYM area. I shrugged it off and continued to dress, _'Guess I was wrong.'_ Then a tint of pink caught the corner of my eye and I glanced up into jade-green eyes…_'Wait…Pink?'_

* * *

Okay…did you guys guess who Ms. K was?

Haha yess! Kurenai…I wonder if I spelt that right…or if it is even the right person! xD I'm too tired to worry about that!

Anyways, I hope it didn't suck like I thought it would…

Review? Please & Thank you! x.X

Also…warning here…it maybe **Teen Rated**, but it slightly might change to **Mature**.

Yeah…I'm a pretty perverted person and I'm going to be dragging in _some_ smut in later!

JUST A FAIR **WARNING**! xD Carry on!

-Kit


End file.
